A Stolen Heart
by frodoschick
Summary: Her heart was hurt too badly, she didn't want to feel this feeling of worthlessness every time he looked past her. She wanted her heart out. But the boy who she hated and loved had to go and get it back or she would never be her vibrant self again.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fairytale story. I was inspired by dreams and the color fairy books (look at my profile). Thanks to my friends!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing...

* * *

Dedication- To my friends that allowed me to insert them!! (I still changed their names)

* * *

"I really don't think we should be doing this." said Lisa, peeking out from behind of her friend at the small white house in front of them. It was a nondiscrept little cottage, except the wondow was filled with a neon sign that read "_Madame Weagly, Palms, Cards and the Occasional Magick_" Kelly was also apprehensive, but one of the trio was not. Ren looked at the house with cold eyes. She was the one who had suggested that they go here, and had even driven everyone there. 

She ignored her friends frightened vibes and marched up the white-washed stairs leading to a door. Kelly and Lisa looked at each other before hurrying after her. They pushed open the door and entered. As soon as the door shut, they were plungded into near darkness, only a few candles upon cresent moon cafe tables glowing fleebly. Ren was already sitting on a black armchair, glaring at the beaded entrance to the inner sactum. Kelly and Lisa sat gingerly on poufs and made light conversation about the movie they wanted to see that weekend. Ren didn't join in the conversation, she just stared at the beaded curtain. Cinammon and jade incense smoke swirled about.

Soon, Madame Weagly came out, beaded shawl across her shoulders, many bracelets dangling from her wrists and a star pendant hanging from her neck. Before she could say a word, Ren had stood up and was standing in front of her. Madame smiled, and stood aside to allow Ren first into the hallway lined with red fabic and mirrors. Ren walked into the room, sat down a armchair next to an oversized coffee table, with a table cloth of deep midnight blue with gold moons and stars. She glanced back at the Madame who was coming into the room with a lantern that leaked jade insense.

"What may I do for you tonight, my dear? The cards, your palm-?"

"I want magick." said Ren, looking directly into the Madame's eyes. The Madame paused. She looked into Ren's eyes and saw object determination.

"What type?" asked the Madame, setting the lantern down and going over to a wood and glass bookcase. Ren watched her open the glass doors and pull down a very thick, very old, very dusty book. She walked over, fingering the spine.

"Rip out my heart." Madame froze, her eyebrows raised.

"You do realize what you are asking, no?" said the Madame, opening her book and running her finger down the index. She stopped halfway down the page and looked back up into Ren's furious hazel glare.

"Yes, I do. Rip out my heart. I don't want to feel this anymore. This...this...ugh, I don't even know what to call it. Just rip it out!"

The Madame laid the book open on the table, complicated graphs and incantations looking up into her face. "If I do this, then the boy who caused this feeling must come back and get your heart back."

"A boy?" laughed Ren, unconvincingly. "Who said it was a-?"

"I know the symtoms dear, having suffered from them quite a few times in my youth. Now, as I said, the boy who caused the pain must come to take back what is gone and you shall overlook this memory until your heart has been returned. Now...sleep..."

* * *

_At least a week later...

* * *

_"What is with Ren these days?" demanded Sara, one of the lunch crew, glancing over at the different Ren that was sitting all by herself on a bench, slowly eating. "Why doesn't she eat or even talk to us anymore?" 

Lisa and Kelly looked at each other.

"Ever since that mystic's place..." said Kelly, chewing her sandwich.

"I wish I knew what happened back in that room." said Lisa, twisting her Mountain Dew in her hands.

"What mystic?" said Sara, rolling her eyes. "No that fraud Madame Weagly. Please."

"Yes. We went there last week and a day later, Ren started acting so very strange."

"Why would she go to that mystic's place?" asked Adam, picking blackberry seeds out of his teeth.

"We all know that it has something to do with Tony." replied Kelly. They all turned their heads and observed Tony sitting in front of the library, surrounded by many girls (and more than a few boys), laughing and joking. Kelly, Sara, Lisa and Adam all shook their heads.

Ren and Tony had been great friends in ninth grade, sharing three classes together. They shared math homework, went to movie primeres, joked and laughed. Then Tony had changed. He started to ignore Ren, left her phone-calls unanswered, gave her the cold shoulder in the hallways and talked to others about her. She and he still had to be in the same productions. He'd flirt with her, then go with some other chick, breaking Ren's heart. Then he'd go to her to whine about his ex, and then the whole cycle would start all over again.

Ren's feelings had finally exploded in the middle of the common's area the week before and her friends had to practically tackle her to keep her from leaping on Tony. They dragged her away and she barely escaped with her perfect record in tact. Later that night, she bemoaned her fate to a tub of Ben and Jerry's Raspberry Fudgey Swirl, and then she remembered the Madame's sign...

* * *

Shall I continue...? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for clicking into this story! It means a-lot! Now make me extremely happy and review!

* * *

Dedication- To the guy, Tony. I changed his name so no-one knows who I'm taking about. So...DIE TONY! This story is what I wish would happen. Never ever gonna happen though.

--

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even the people.

* * *

"It's all your fault!" shouted Kelly and Lisa, cornering Tony after school two days later. "It's all your fault that Ren is acting so weird!" Tony laughed in response, holding up his chorus notebook to ward them off.

"Whoa, whoa. How could it possibly be my fault?" he asked, still laughing slightly. Kelly slugged the notebook. If it hadn't been up, she'd have slugged him.

"You broke her heart, you idiot!" shouted Kelly, her fist leaving a decent dent in the notebook. Lisa nodded, holding tight to their bags. Tony was famous for grabbing purses and holding them above their heads.

"How could I have broken her heart? We never dated!!" he protested, still holding up his notebook as a shield. He peeked about it, and was rather shocked to see the pure loathing on Kelly's face.

"That girl in Ren's body is not Ren!" she exploded, punching the notebook so hard that Tony dropped it. He was so shocked he started laughing, only stilling when he caught sight of Kelly's serious face and the unshed tears in Lisa's eyes.

"Look, it's just a phase that she's going through, you know. Monthly curse and all that-"

"Her science grades are falling!" Kelly snapped, glaring at him. He paused. Science was one of Ren's dearest passions. She had won the science fair three years in a row. She never let her grade go below an "A".

"Look at her." said Lisa, pointing across the commons area to Ren who was sitting like a little doll on a bench. That was strange; Ren preferred planter edges, stair hand-rails, or even the ground. She wasn't wearing any of her customary colors (bright blues, greens and purples), she was wearing a dull grey. All her clothes were that lifeless grey. Even her shoes. Shoes were one of her passions, always the funkiest footwear she could find. As she sat, she didn't hum a tune, look at the sky, read or even swing her legs. She looked like a little porcelain doll.

"See? There's something strange going on." snapped Kelly, shoving Tony in the chest. "And you are going to find out what it is!"

"WHAT?!" he shouted, furious.

"You heard me. We want Ren back and you are going to do it." said Kelly turning her back on him and going back to Lisa. Lisa gave her bag back.

"She isn't my responsibility!!" shouted Tony, picking up his binder from the ground. _Girl punches like a champion..._

"Check with Madame Weagly." said Lisa, as she hurried off after Kelly. "She's the one Ren went to see."

Tony watched them go, confusion written on his face. _Madame Weagly...? What has that old fraud got to do with anything...?_

* * *

Tony tugged his coat tighter about his shoulders. A cold wind was blowing from the North, the promise of an early snow storm was heavy in the air. He slammed his car door shut, glaring up at the neon sign in Madame Weagly's window. It had been more than three weeks since Kelly had confronted him. He had stopped at Madame Weagly's almost everyday, never getting up the courage to step inside. There was something wrong with Ren, even he had to admit it. It was as if she lost all her spirit. He couldn't stand seeing her standing listlessly in the auditorium. He couldn't stand seeing her in grey. He couldn't stand her dead eyes.

A bell dinged as he pushed the old wooden door open. He gazed about him, completely weirded-out. This place was crazy, black and gold with stinky smoke in the air. It reminded him of Halloween. He didn't sit, he stood, his brown leather jacket remained on his shoulders. He was about to touch some of the hanging crystals when the Madame stormed into the room.

"You." she said, glaring at him. "It's about time that you got here, you fool." She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him down the passage-way to her inner sanctum. He tried to pull away, but the old bag had a grip like steel.

"I haven't slept in five weeks," she said, yanking the curtains closed behind her. "Had I known...!"

"Known what?"

"The delicate condition of her heart! It's been sobbing non-stop! And she couldn't come get it back! It has to be the one who broke it. And now that you are here-!" she ranted, going to a large glass door cabinet, rifling through it and coming out with a glass jar that was sealed with a piece of blue velvet. She cradled it. "Shh, shh. He's come, he's here. Don't cry anymore, dear."

"What is that?" demanded Tony, decidedly more than freaked-out by now. Madame Weagly lifted the blue velvet and Tony swore he could hear a soft sobbing...like something crying from far-away.

"Look." Madame said, offering the jar to him. He hesitated, then peeked in. He teared up himself at the sight. It was a small fairy, all sorts of colors and patterns on it's dress and wings. The hair was the same color as Ren's, a deep chocolate brown. It looked up and it was like a mini-Ren was staring at him. But it was obvious that the fairy was sick, it's eyes were blood-shot and it was so thin.

"What happened...?" he asked, feeling a strange tugging at his own heart. Madame shook her head sadly.

"It's love-sick." she answered, stroking the fairy's head with the tip of a finger. "It's been aching for you, and you finally came." She placed the blue velvet on top of the jar again. She handed it to an extremely bewildered Tony. "You must now take it back to her. Replace it and speak the words."

She shoved him out of the inner sanctum. He stood in the middle of the waiting room, staring after her as she disappeared back down the hallway.

"What words?!" he shouted, confused. The curtains were pushed aside and she glared at him.

"The words that are in your heart, boy. Words from the heart." she snapped, shoving the curtains closed, effectively dismissing him. He walked back out to his car, the jar tight in his hands. The fairy had stopped crying, but was now sighing dejectedly. He had to get Ren's heart back to her...

* * *

The next day, Tony felt very self-concious as he carried the blue velvet wrapped jar into the school. He managed to get it past administraters by saying that it was a science project that was very sensitive to sunlight. He rushed to the auditorium, where he, Ren and just about everyone he knew gathered before school. There she was, sitting in a chair.

He walked up to her, his heart going very fast. "Ren?" he asked, very quietly. She looked at him with dead brown eyes. Her eyes used to be all sorts of colors; green, blue, silver, orange-! It was awful just to see that emotionless brown. "May I sit next to you?"

She shrugged, not really caring. If she had been herself, she might have either smiled and nodded, or glared and cussed him out. He sat next to her, still clutching the jar. It didn't escape his notice that Kelly and Lisa and just about everyone else were staring at them. Let them stare.

"I've got something for you." he said, unwrapping the blue velvet. He reached in and gently removed the fairy. Ren's eyes lit upon the fairy and she stared.

"Heart..." she said, reaching out for it. Tony gently kissed the fairy on the top of the head. The fairy's eyes lit up and she started to glow with a golden light. He sighed and handed Ren back her heart. The fairy let out a squeal of happiness, dissolving into a brilliant golden star-burst, entering Ren's eyes, skin and hair. A few seconds and the light dimmed.

Tony looked into her eyes, was she back to normal? She looked up at him...her eyes were a brilliant green.

"Ren."

"What the hell are you doing here, you ass-hat?!" she shrieked. "I thought I told you not to come within TEN FEET of me!!"

"Ren!"

"Kelly, help me kick his ass!!" she shouted, leaping up, fires burning in her eyes.

"REN!" he shouted, grabbing her wildly flailing hands.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU-!" He didn't think, he just kissed her. She fought him for a second, then suddenly went limp, accepting the kiss and kissing him back. He pulled back, to see her eyes wide with disbelief and awe.

"You just-"

"Yes." he said, still holding onto her hands. "I need to say I'm sorry." he explained, looking directly into her eyes. "I was so busy thinking of myself, I never thought of you...until you were gone. Please forgive me, Ren. I need you."

She blinked back tears. "I need you too, Tony." she said, playing with his fingers. Then they kissed again, with everyone sighing and knowing that it was completely right.

_The End_

* * *

Thanks to those who read all the way to here! Please review! That would just make my day!


End file.
